Tag Your It
by Robyn2
Summary: It has been 15 years since Marcail Maxwell has faced a threat that could take her life. Growing up in her father's shadow she has risen to the challenge of being a gundam kid, or has she? When her world crumbles, will she be able to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

__

A pair of large purple eyes stared at the yard calculating her move. She was POSTIVE that her prey was here. She spotted a move off to her left but knew it was not the one she wanted. Then she saw it, just out of the corner of her eye she saw the leaves twitch. Moving as carefully as her cramping muscles allowed she moved around back and behind the bushes. Taking a moment to recognize the prey again she allowed herself a small smile. Moving silently she reached up and brought her hand down on it back.

" TAG! CHRIS IS IT!!!! RUN!" Marcail screamed at the top of the lungs she had inherited from her mother. Turning she high tailed as fast as she could. IT was time for the play her father called the Hail Marry. Or hit and run your butt off.

~*~

"School is evil, no more school." Seventeen-year-old Marcail Maxwell groaned as she simultaneously banged her head on the table. She had been trying to do her Trig homework and was failing miserable. 

"Problems?" Jay O' Winter the biggest pest in the known world and for some funked up reason her best friend questioned. 

"Don't even act like you get this." She warns rolling her eyes. "We graduate in two weeks and they continue to pile the work on. Don't they realize that we have more important things to do than study?" Reaching up she twisted one of the diamond earrings that her father had given her on her last birthday. It had become a habit of hers to do so when she was frustrated or annoyed. 

"No Marc they believe, that we the senior class, have nothing to do all day but sit around on our butts. Or they're doing it just to keep you busy and out of trouble before your graduate." Jay smirks at her sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Jay just because your father was elected representative of this colony doesn't mean you suddenly get to act all high and mighty." Marcail snarls her violet eyes flashing. She was tired of studying, school, of being tired, and on top of that, she was in no mood to put up with Jay's snide comments right then. 

"What Marc PMS got ya today."

"That's it." She snaps, one second he was sitting there calmly trying to make sense out of the Trig book, that was laying open in front of him, the next he was rolling on the floor with Marc as he desperately tried to cover his head. 

"Marc, okay, okay enough come on already." He manages to yelp before screeching as her fingers got perched on his blond, overly gelled hair. "NOT THE HAIR."

The sounds of footsteps pounding up the stairs were heard a second later. Jumping off of Jay she nods her head in satisfaction as she studies her handiwork. His normally immaculate hair was sticking up in various places. What wasn't sticking up was now falling unceremoniously into his eyes. He looked like a rag muffin, which was a fare cry from his normal preppy look. 

"Marc it took me forever to fix that this morning." He wailed his brown eyes wide as he began faked tears. 

Rolling her eyes, she waves the 'everything's okay' at her younger brother Peter. Nodding, he rolls his eyes and turned back down the hall obviously finding out whatever it was he had been looking for. True to form a few moments later he was heard yelling down at their mother.

"Its okay Mom, Jay was being stupid and Marcail was beating him down again."

"Marcail you be nice to that boy." Her mother's calm voice floated up the stairs through the open door. "And what have we told you about fighting."

"It is not the proper behavior of a young lady." She mouths along with her mother before winking at Jay. 

"Yes, Mom." She calls back down the stairs. "We'll be good."

"Now if only I could believe that." Was the only reply. 

Rolling her eyes she set the chairs she had knocked down when she had tackled Jay, back upright. "Okay let's start back from the beginning."

"You should have been a fullback." Jay groans as he plops himself back into the chair while trying to get his hair back into some semblance of order. 

Snorting, Jay nods, "I should hope not!" 

Leaning over she smacks him in the head. "Shut up and help me with this." 

"Yesum." He replies rubbing his head. "Okay your going to take the cosine of..."

An hour later they finally stopped the slow torture. Marcail didn't know why people went through all the trouble they did to get information from people by means of pain. All they had to do was stick them in a Trig class and they would have what they needed in no time. Especially if Jay was teaching it. Chris normally helped her with math but then again he had decided to drop off the face of the earth. 

"That is a wrap."

"I had better not flunk this work sheet Jay." She warns around a yawn. 

"You won't. Hey your heading over to Chris's tonight for dinner right?"

"Yes, point?"

"Get him to help he is a pro at math."

"Assuming he is there right?" She grumbles thinking about the third part of their four-par group. At his nod she continues. "No thanks, I would rather eat dirt, fly wing, or sit through one of Uncle Wufei's Justice rants. Besides now that he is going to college he doesn't have time for us poor high school kids remember? I haven't seen him in over a year." She grumbles while closing her book.

"You should still ask him." 

"I will drop dead first"

"Your loss." 

"I don't see a loss." She snaps back her eyes flashing.

"Fine, I really need to get home though. Mom wanted me home early tonight. Something about some news that Dad wanted to tell me." 

"Fine, fine." Letting the argument drop she follows him out the door. "I will follow you out." 

"Mar, Mar." Her nine-month old sister coo's up at her.

"What are you doing in the hall way darling?" She questions a smile tugging at her lips. Brushing back a lock of red hair from her for head she scoops the tiny infant up.

"Oo oo." She says pointing at her.

"You were looking for me?" Nodding her head rapidly she crosses her green eyes in an effort to focus better on her moving target.

"You and your family." Jay says rolling his eyes playfully.

"What your practically one of us so what are you gripping about?" She teases back. Jay was an only child and he and Marcail had taken to each other, like sugar and water, when she had found him crying on the first day of school. She being herself had offered to let him play with one of her eight "styth's", as she had called Deathscythe back then. As they say the rest was history after that. He loved the homey feeling of the Maxwell house and the fact that all of them accepted him as one of there own giving him the love and support that is own family lacked.

"What having eight brother and sister's isn't enough? Never mind that when your Mom decided that she had given birth to enough she started adopting every poor thing that caught her eye." That was something he respected about Hilde and Duo Maxwell. Over the years they had become some of the wealthiest people on the colony. They hadn't let it get to them, and thier love and understanding overflowed everywhere they went. Just the sheer number of children they had spoke how much they loved people.

"Sure, sure." Nudging him with her shoulder she opened the door for him.

"Hurry dork I have to get ready, were having dinner at they YUY's. Its formal tonight cause there are some diplomat people coming, and Aunt Relena needs Mom to be there so we're all going."

"Oh so you get to spend the evening with diplomat know it all's uh? That is almost as much fun as having a family dinner at my house." Jay's family was very cold natured to there youngest son. They said he hung with rif raf and they refused to accept any accomplishments in his life. That was why he had taken to the Maxwell's so well. They offered the support and comport that no one else would. After many a fight with his parents he could be found sleeping over at their house on the couch in Marcail's room, no one asked and no one questioned him. They had even given him a spare key. 

"Don't get me started." She grips rolling her eyes. "No no sweetie." She says turning her attention to her sister. "The earrings are off limit." Extracting the earring from the tiny fist she smiles as Jay.

"Good night I will see you tomorrow in Chem that is if I can keep my eyes awake that long."

Laughing he nods. "Bye bye Tina." He says while kissing the tiny cheek.

Waving at him the tiny infant sticks her thumb into her mouth and lays her head down on Marcail's shoulder.

"She says bye." Marcail translates. Waving once more she walks back into the house. 

"Mom when do we leave?" 

"What was that Sweetie?" Hilde Maxwell's voice rang easily throughout the house, it always amazed Marcail how she could hear her mothers voice whenever her mother wanted to be heard.

Walking into her parent's room she smiles at her mother. "When are we leaving?" 

"In about an hour that gives you enough to take a shower and get ready."

Nodding her head she hands the now sleeping Tina over. "When is Dad going to be home?"

"Right now." Duo Maxwell's calm voice rang into the room.

"Daddy." Marcail says a huge smile crossing her face. Before practically leaping across the room and grabbing him in a huge hug. "I missed you." She whispers. Duo had been gone for about two weeks on a thing for Lady Une. Whenever her father was gone for an extended period of time Marcail didn't feel complete.

Watching the two Hilde felt a smile spread across her face. Marcail and her father had always been close, ever since Duo had brought them back from the earth. How they resembled each other had always amazed them. They were both light brown headed, which they wore in a long braid, matching violet eyes and the same mischievous attitudes until they were messed with.

"How is my girl?" Duo questions his smile spreading across his face at he sight of his oldest daughter.

"Just fine." She replies. "I would be better if I had a certain Gundam though." Laughing at the familiar joke Hilde puts the infant down in her crib.

"You had better go and get dressed." Hilde warns her. "You don't have much time."

"Ya, ya." Marcail grumbles, before giving Duo one more hug and heading off.

Feeling strong arms wrap around her waist Hilde turns into Duo's hug. "Hey." She whispers smiling up at him.

"Hey yourself." 

"How was your trip?" She questions noting the tired look on his features.

"I am fine." He promises noting the concern in her eyes. "Just tired."

"You up to going to Heero's? It is formal."

"Ya I can handle it. Just let me sleep for three days afterwards okay?"

"Sure, sure go get dressed, take a shower whatever it is you need to do to get ready." She instructs pushing him toward the shower before heading off to make sure that everyone was ready. Marcail would be the only one who would have to actually participate in the event, as the others were too young. The older children would look out for the younger ones in the playroom and nursery.

Walking into the tiny tot room she smiles at the children playing there.

"Violet, Chris are you ready?" 

Looking up at her mother through her dark purple eyes the tiny two-year-old frowns.

"I no take bafe I already had one." She points out with a frown on her face as she looked at her clean clothes.

"Me to." The little boy next to her nods, while playing with his blocks.

"Mommy, I four now." He says a smile on his face as he reminds her of the fact that his birthday had been yesterday.

"I know sweetheart." She says smiling tenderly at the first child they had adopted. He and Tina both held special places in her heart and she loved them as much as she loved the children that had come from her womb. "And no Violet you don't have to take a bath."

"OOD." She mumbles going back to whatever baby game she had going on in her head. Stifling a laugh she smiles tenderly at Marcail's counter part in baby hood. 

"It is almost time to go so don't get dirty okay?"

"Ota." Was he only response from the tiny Duo.

"Peter, Mitchelle, Jasmine, Chris, and Solo are you ready yet?"

"YES MOM." Came the unanimous reply. Shaking her head at the older children's ability to answer at the same time she smiled. "Fine then Solo, you and Jasmine have baby duty. Mitch you and Pete make sure that Marc doesn't need anything and get everyone loaded up. Also Jaz make sure Mitchell has everything set alright?

Mitchell was the beauty of the family, with long dark hair and sky blue eyes and a sunny disposition. The only problem was she was blind. She had been born a normal healthy baby but when she was three she got a fever and before they realized what was happening she had lost her eyes sight, her retina had been burned completely. She was never upset about it though and would often laugh when people forgot that she was blind. 

"Yes, Mom." Came the calm reply from the older two children. The younger two though hated baby duty. 

"BUT MOM."

"No, buts now get to it. Your father is home and we both still need to get ready."

"Fine then." Came the resigned sigh.

Walking back into the room she sighed softly before giggling.

"Having trouble dear?" She questions a taunting smile on her face. Duo hated wearing a tie and because he had never learned to tie one on properly.

"Don't start." He warns. Before letting her quick fingers fix his tie for him.

"Mom do you think this will work?" Marcail questions walking in with a questioning look. 

Looking up at her eldest Hilde smiles softly. Marcail looked absolutely gorgeous with a dark violet, mock turtleneck dress. Her long hair was in a loose inverted braid with the tendrils that always escaped around her face and throat curled. She looked absolutely feminine, well, except for the fact that if you knew what to look for, the outline of a gun was visible on one thigh.

"Did you get that dress altered too?" She questions.

"Mom." Marcail says, her eyes rolling in annoyance. "Were going to the Yuy's. Now I know a lot of people think that only a crazy idiot who wants death would like attack Relena with Heero around but Mom there are a lot of crazy people around."

"What does this dress do sweetheart?" Duo questions a slight smile on his face at his daughter's strategy. She was very much correct though.

"If pull on this string." She says pulling a string out of somewhere. "Then two slits form that stop about three inches down my thigh." She shrugs. "More agility." 

"How high up?" Duo questions his brows flying to his hairline.

"Dad." She warns rolling her eyes. "Don't start."

"Here honey." Hilde says snickering, now it was Duo's turn to be angry. Reaching into her jewelry box she pulls out a pair of violet earrings. "Put these in."

Eyeing them curiously she nods. "Thanks Mom." She murmurs, before replacing her own diamond ones with them. Frowning at the picture she made she sighed in defeat before walking out while she muttered something about preferring pants and grease to dresses and perfume.

Chuckling slightly, Hilde turns and blinks at the frown on her husband of 18 years. "What is that frown for?"

"Uh?" Duo says turning.

"Oh I was just thinking about how many guys are going to throw themselves at her. How come she had to get so curvy?"

Laughing Hilde wraps her arms around his waist as she smiles up at him. "And here I was thinking about how relived she and I both were that she has such a tomboyish figure and didn't end up with my curves."

Looking down at her Duo blinks in astonishment as he looks her over. "There is nothing wrong with your curves."

"Maybe to you." She mumbles, rolling her eyes. "But being as endowed as I am is a far cry from the lack of curves I had when I was younger Duo. As active as Marcail is it would be a problem for her. A lot of girls deal with being curvy differently as some are very active but Marcail would go crazy."

"Women are confusing." He grumbles before capturing Hilde's lips in a tender kiss. It felt so good to be back home, to be back in the arms of the women he loved.

"Come on or were going to be late." Hilde warns pulling back a few moments later.

"Ine den." Duo pouts, while imitating their four-year-old son. 

"Oh stop pouting there is always tonight after the party."

Grinning at his wife he winks at her promising that he would take her up on that offer.

~~~

__

Marcail sat absolutely still as she felt the grease ooze down her shirt. She looked up from her tools and took in the three faces of her best friends. Shove a bucket of grease down HER back will they? Make sure her life is hell because she is the only girl, who kicks their butts, will they?

The boys slowly backed up as they stared at the look on her face with growing horror. When she picked up the wrench they turn and ran. She was going to kill them.

Marcail was gaining and about two feet behind Jason when she felt strong-arms wrap around her waist. Looking up into highly amused black eyes she glared back. " Uncle Wufei!" she growled.

" It is unlady like to kill people at your age." He informed her in a serious tone hiding his laughter. 

" But uncle Wufei," she hissed thinking fast, " I must serve justice to those violators."

" The only justice you will serve is to a bath tub." He argued.

Marcail turned her hot gaze on the three boys promising revenge. They were going to pay for making her take a bath. The boys gulped they did not know who was scarier, Heero who was chewing them down, or the violet eyed girl who was promising death with her eyes.

~~~

Glaring at Chris across the table Marcail contemplated on throwing the dinner knife that she had been using for the meal. He had not stopped watching her from his position across the table since she had arrived. At first she had been shocked to see him standing there but all she wanted to do right now was rip his eyes out. He had even had the audacity to try to act like nothing had happened in the last year.

"You really should stop glaring so." Her mother whispers in her ear.

Shooting her mother a glance she turned her glare to her plate instead. She hated men sometimes. Of course the only friends she had were male, because girls were to, well girly, for her. Especially the ones that cried if they broke a nail, looking down at her own chipped and chewed on nails she almost snorted. She wanted to go home now. She felt naked in this dress, like she always did and wanted nothing more than to escape.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Relena says standing up. Looking up from her food Marcail grins at the elegant women. Over the years, to her at least, Relena Yuy and her Mother had not aged a day but grown more beautiful and wise. She respected them both highly and was greatful for being able to learn so much from them. "The dancing will be starting in a few minutes so if we could all make our way there please."

Standing with the rest Marcail fought back the urge to run and hide. Dancing was an evil all of it's own and she had never really mastered the art of it. Her arms and legs were to long to actually handle the movements gracefully. So she avoided it like the plague and watched her parents as they moved gracefully with complete envy. 

"So how have you been?" A light tenor questions her. Turning she looked at Chris Yuy as if she had never seen him before.

"Do I know you?" She questions her eyes going wide. 

"Marcail." He says in a warning voice.

"Have we been introduced? I don't think I could forget someone with an ego as big as yours?"

"Marc."

"You don't even look remotely familiar, sorry."

"Mar."

Blinking up at him she sighs before leaning over and grabbing a stick of butter. "Here you go you might want to butter that ego before you try walking through a door you will need it."

Turning on her heal, she quickly walks over to the punch bowl. Smiling at a young Diplomat who asked her to dance she nods her head and lets him lead her out to the dance floor.

Sighing to herself, as she stood on the balcony some time later, Marcail rubs her aching feet. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who had trouble dancing because her feet had been stepped on more than she thought humanely possible. The only time she had relief was when she had snagged her dad for a dance and then Uncle Heero had taken pity and cut in when a particularly awful person had caught her without a partner.

"Your feet bugging you?" Chris's calm voice questioned her. Marcail winces at the sound of his voice, very few people could read him but she did like an open book. Or at least he was one to her, she often wondered if she was just as open for him to read. His voice, though, had a hint of steel and anger filtering through it. 

Debating on whether or not to continue her act she looks up, catching a glimpse of his expressionless eyes she winces, and decides against it.

"Ya." Better to keep one's body parts intact when you could.

Nodding his head he propped his head on his arms on the rail next to her. Sneaking a look at him she sighs.

"You should have at least written me."

"I was busy."

"So busy you couldn't even scribble a couple of lines saying…Marc I am fine don't worry? A year, Christopher Odin Yuy, a year since I heard from you, a year since I saw one of my best friends, and a year since I didn't feel like I was losing one of the closest people in my life. I heard more from Mark and he WAS ON THE EARTH." Tapping her foot she debated on slugging him for effect but decided to save her energy for the rest of the dancing. Besides she had never been able to hurt him that way, after they turned twelve and he started weight lifting.

"I was busy."

"No you have been spending to much time with you father Chris. Stop with the monotone crap and talk to me. Or have you found someone else and decided that I am just not good enough to be your best friend?"

"No."

"Fine then when you decide to start talking to me, come find me other wise good night Chris." Turning back to head inside she felt her guts lurch why was he being so rude all the sudden? He had always talked to her and now he was shutting her out. It scared her, badly. 

She needed Chris's friendship badly. Oh sure they fought like cats and dogs but they would give everything for each other. He had been there for her through thick and thin and she needed that in her life. They had never really been separated until he had gone off to college and it had cut deep when she had written him with no response so she had stopped writing. What else was she to do? Best friend or no she wasn't giving him anything over her, ever.

Sighing softly she smiled at the young man who asked her to dance, even if it was without her usual spark.

He wasn't any better than the partner that had sent her to the balcony with sore feet and her toes were screaming for her to kick the crap out of the guy. She was sorely tempted to in fact.

"May I cut in?" Chris's voice broke through her thoughts and she shook her head trying to finish clearing it out. Looking at the glare the other guy was sending him she almost began singing. Nodding the older guy handed her off and Marcail felt relief flood her then horror. 

"Wait a second you dance worse than I do." She grumbles closing her eyes she bit her lip with horror. Her feet were going to die she could already tell.

"Trust me." He replies his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I won't step on your feet."

"I have heard that one before Yuy. I think Jay said that about jumping out of a tree and not getting hurt once. I broke my leg."

"If I remember correctly, which I do, you threw him down the stairs and broke his afterward."

"Point?"

Sighing he shook his head. "I am sorry Marc."

Blinking up at him she frowns. "Then explain to me why you ignored your best friend."

"I thought it would be best." He admits.

"You what?" She hisses at him quietly as to not attract too much attention. "Chris what have I told you about running my life."

"I know…I just didn't want you to get stuck with me."

"Stuck? Who is the moron who thinks Wing is cool?"

Eyes narrowing, he shakes his head before giving into the bait. "Wing _is_ cool."

"Okay fine Deathscythe just had a better Pilot." 

"Marcail, are you stating that my father wasn't a good pilot?"

"No I am saying my dad was a better pilot." She smirks.

Opening his mouth to argue she puts her fingers on his lips and shakes her head no. Nodding towards the window she turns him so he can see the person that was standing there.

"Chris there is someone with a gun back there." She whispers. 

He nods, "We are going to angle that way okay?"

Nodding her head she allows him to lead her off heading toward the balcony. Getting within twenty feet of it she nods at him and they split. Her heading directly for it and him going around, Chris was going to kill her for acting impulsive again, but whoever was back here was not going to hurt Aunt Relena. Grabbing the string she felt the slits form, sneaking behind a tapestry she nods to herself, before grinning and pulling her gun out. Sneaking around it she peers out into the night her eyes focusing almost instantly.

There were four men standing their watching their comrade. He was clicking the safety off as she watched. Thinking she sighed, she was as good as dead if she survived this for her Dad and Chris were going to kill her after this.

"FREEZE." She yells coming out of the shadows her gun raised as she points it at the men in front of her. Nodding at the guy with a gun she frowns at him. "Just go stand over there with your friends." She orders, hearing a noise behind her she whirls just as a she feels a sharp pain rip through her shoulder. Biting back a scream she lashes out with a high kick catching the gunner in the jaw, sending him over the side. 

Whipping around once more she barely dogged the knife that was sent her direction. Rolling around she whipped her leg underneath another attacker knocking him down, Bringing the leg back around she brought it down on his sternum instantly ending his life. Using her momentum she brings herself onto her feet to face the other two. Seeing Chris get the guy with the gun out of the corner of her eye she lashes out once more catching the guy on the left with a high kick to the shoulder. Catching him off guard he flew into his opponent knocking them both to the ground. Reaching down she scoops up her gun in her left hand and aims it at them.

"I wouldn't move if I was you."

~~~

"I should beat you senseless!" Duo ranted at her as she sat back on her bed. She had been shot clean through the shoulder and now she was getting the lecture of her life.

"DAD ENOUGH!" She snapped her patience finally going. "I know I got shot okay, yes it was stupid, and yes I know your mad but I couldn't let them get Aunt Relena. Now I already had this conversation with Chris, Jay, Mom, Aunt Relena, and Uncle Heero. ENOUGH already, I got the point. So stop okay? I need some sleep."

Shaking his head in defeat he sits down next to her. "You are to much like me, babe." He whispers his eyes filling with tears. "Next time though wait for Chris or someone else to get there."

"Ya sure Dad." She mumbles as the sleeping pills her Mom had given her earlier began to kick in.

"At least promise me you will be careful."

Looking up at him she nods her head. "I prowmise." She slurs, before drifting off to sleep.

"Ate is ong ith Mar?" Violet questions her dark eyes wide with fear.

"She got shot sweat heart."

"Oh…tan I tiss and ake etter?"

Leaning down her picked up the tiny toddler and placed her gently on the bed. "Be gentle sweetie it hurts very much." 

Nodding the tiny girl leans down and very lightly places a kiss on Marcail's shoulder, leaning up she kissed her sisters check.

"Tan I eep ere?" She questions.

Nodding his head he places the pajama clad girl in the bed, before tucking the covers around her and the sleeping Marcail. "Good night darling."

"Ight addy."

Kissing her lightly on the forehead Duo quickly leaves the room. A few minutes later Violet looks at the window and frowns. The window was opening, watching it she blinks confused as a figure enters the room. It almost seemed to blend in with the shadows. Closing the window soundlessly behind it the shadow moved silently to a corner in the room where it blended in perfectly.

Sighing Violet curls up against Marcail to get warm, just before she drifted off she sleep she mumbles.

"Ight Ris." 

  



	2. Chapter 2

"Someone hates me oh yes they do

Authors Notes: Hey to all. As I said in my other updates I am so sorry for the delay in updating. Writers block though had nothing to do with the delay in this chapter. It has been deleted, by accident, by my family 3 times. My computer at it 5 and re writing sucks major turkey. *sobs* it is in no way as good as the first time I wrote it and for that I really do apologize. But here you go and I hope you like it. If for some reason I can find the original chapter from some saved thing on here I will inform you all and re post it. Thanks bunches.

To all the newbies make sure you have read HS (hide and seek) first or else none of this will make since. 

To all those that have stuck with me and reviewed you guys rule. And I hope this one keeps up with the rest.

~~~

__

Marcail looked over at Jay and sighed. He was turning a funny shade of green, which generally was a bad thing. All the excitement that had been building in her stomach at the thought of having her best friends over was slowly leaving. Jay's parents were out of town, so he was staying with her. Mark and Chris were spending the night, and they were going to eat pizza, drink lots of pop, eat junk food, and watch scary movies. 

But one look at Jay's face ended it all, in a dead stop it halted never to move again. He looked sick. When she looked sick she always stayed home with her mom and dad. But Jays, Mom really didn't care when he was sick. Time for operation bathroom.

Marcail raised her hand and ask for permission to go to the bathroom. It always bothered her when she had to ask, to go to the bathroom, she hated knowing that people knew she had to use the bathroom. It was embarrassing but this was Jay, and he needed her help.

Marcail sneaked her way past the person who patrolled the halls, because her pass said bathroom, which was one way, not office that was the other.

" Can I use the phone?" Marcail questioned the secretary in a soft faltering voice. She widened her eyes and ducked her head, appearing to be very shy. The lady smiled and handed the girl the phone, after looking into those large shy eyes, who wouldn't? No one could resist the Maxwell charm, no one.

" Mommy." Marcail whispered into the phone. Hilde was immediately suspicions at the sound of her voice but she listened without complaint. Thirty minuets later Jay was tucked into pajamas and sleeping soundly. Marcail nodded to herself and started to work on her homework, never leaving the room her friend was in. Well, at least not until her other friends would arrive, Jay would understand why soda pop was more important than watching someone sleep. She would save him a slice of pizza, though.

"Someone hates me, yes they do." Marcail grumbles, in a sing-song voice, her eyes narrowing as she tried in vain to get the zipper to her jeans zipped up. It would not normally have been a problem but her right arm was still in its god-forsaken sling and now the zipper was stuck. She was tempted to throw something but her good arm didn't throw half has hard as her right arm. So it wouldn't provide the satisfactory thunk that she was looking for. 

"MOM." She yells frustration ringing in her voice. She wanted to go outside and on the first day that she was allowed to she was stuck in her room because her stupid was zipper was broke. Typical Maxell life right there in a nutshell.

"Marc what is wrong?" Hilde questions as she walks into Marcail's room. Concern was written all across her delicate features.

"My zipper is stuck." She grumbles her mouth set in a pout.

Chuckling softly Hilde shakes her head while she works on getting the offending zipper back into its proper position. "Don't worry you will be back on your feet in no time." Hilde says softly her soft voice soothing Marcail's frayed nerves. The girl really did need to get out.

"Mark and Jay are coming over to take you out right?" 

"Ya." Marcail says a huge grin lighting her face. Mark had come to the colony as soon as they had been able to get a hold of him. After his mother Mary had died from breast cancer when she was 12 he had become a like an older brother to her. He had been on earth working on getting his medical degree when they had called with the information that she had been shot. To say the least when she had woken up the second time he was there beside her bed reading a book. He and Chris were extremely close and they had taken turns on watching over her. Much to her annoyance. 

"They are going to be here any minute. I think we are going to go get ice cream and then got to the mall or do something like that. They were not real specific." She grumbles. "But then again I did pass my math work sheet so that could be it. Who knows?"

A smile lighting her face Hilde kisses her nose as she finally gets the offending zipper to go up in the proper direction. "With those two? Sometimes I think that Mark really was my child. He acts so much like you and Duo."

"Mart oo oing somewhere?" Tina questions her blue eyes going wide.   
Leaning down Marcail ruffles her reddish blond curls. "Yes sweet heart Mark and Jay are taking me out to the mall or something."

"Oh…ing back prefent?" She questions.

"We will see."

"Otah." Shoving her tiny thumb into her mouth the little girl grins up at her before walking back down the stairs. A slight thump was heard before she stuck her head around the door again her hand over her mouth. "Ee forot. Daddy ays that unch is eady Mommy." Nodding now that her mission was complete she once again headed back down the stairs.

"I swear she is getting cutier and cutier every day." Marcail grumbles a tender smile etching across her face. 

"I know." Hilde says making a face. "I worry, as cute as Mitchell is this could be a problem." 

Laughing Marcail smirks at her mom. "Why are you worrying? Daddy is the one who has to scare all the boys away. Especially if they both are anything like he was when they were young."

"I know, but then who do you think has to calm your daddy down? Not the pizza man."

Hearing a horn outside Marcail winks at her mother. "Guess it is a good thing I am so plain mmm? Gotta run mom they are here."

Running down the stairs Marcail kisses her dad on the check and bolts for the door. "Coming I am coming." She grumbles as she hits the outdoors. "Yes, I am _free_." She yells as she hopes into the back of the car. 

"Woe, Marc if you wanted to touch my body all you had to do was ask." Jay teases as Marcail lands half in his lap.

Reaching up she slaps him upside the head with a frown. "Shut it Winter or I will." Looking towards the front of the car she groans. "I should have known you would show up Yuy."

"Of course." Chris says with a wink. "And let you tramp all around the city with no supervision?"

"Oh make it stop." Marcail wails her hands covering her ears. 

"Marc don't make me stop this car because I can't concentrate because of your wine." Mark grumbles winking at her.

"Don't make me come up there and kick your ass bucko." She retorts all the while sitting back into the back of the car seat. "Men you can't live with them and you can not live without them."

"Oh but why would you want to?" Jay questions both of his brows going up.

"Oh let me think…peace and QUIET?" 

"Naw life would be to boring." He grumbles rubbing the ear that Marcail had screamed in.

"No life would be a blast."

"Okay were are we going?" Chris questions as the car steadily moves in and out of the traffic.

Marcail and Jay stop there bickering and stare at Chris. "WHAT?" They yelp.

Blinking at them confused he frowns. "What?"

"You mean you don't know where were going." Jay says in a hushed voice his eyes wide as plates.

"I have an idea but Mark is the travel agent today not me."

"Oh my GOD." Marcail practically screeches her eyes wide before she grins at Mark. "What did you drug him with?"

"I am fine. I just decided to sit back and enjoy the ride for once." Chris says with a shrug.

"The mall." Mark says as they turn onto exit that headed in that direction. 

"Shopping?" Marcail says her eyes going wide. "No thank you." She hated shopping, unless she just had to.

"There is some new ice cream place there that we want to check out." Jay says winking at her. "You were just the perfect excuse to get out."

"Thanks guys I feel so loved now." Marcail grumbles slouching over in her seat. Bringing her hands to her face her shoulders heave. "All you really want is to eat you don't care about me at all."

Patting her on the back Jay grins. "They came out with some new action figure for the gundams."

Shooting up like a rocket Marc grins. "HELL YA! What are we waiting on? Mark stop driving like a grandma or I will hope up there! Well what are you stopping for? SPEED UP!"

~~~~

__

Marcail wondered how she got herself into these things. She was crouched in the bottom of a dashboard, sitting next to Chris who was hissing directions to Mark. Chris's dad has just gotten a new car, and the boys were determined to try it out. And who was she to argue some type of fun?

As the engine roared to life she heard a shout coming from the direction of the house. " GO!" Marcail hissed. _"Mark stop driving like a grandma or I will hop up there! Well what are you stopping for? SPEED UP!"_

Marcail waved at her dad and then paled. " GO faster. He is gonna kill me! I swear to God if we get caught I will kill you both." Marcail hissed.

Chris rolled his eyes but informed his friend to pick up the speed. They never saw the cat till Mark swerved to keep from hitting it. They never saw the tree till the car was wrapped around it.

Mark looked up at the two pissed friends and tried to smile, " It was not there five minutes ago." He whimpered.

" Try five hundred." Came Heero's pissed voice. Oh crap their lives wee officially over.

" You are so dead later." Chris hissed softly before turning to his dad.

" I can so not believe you wrecked it." Marcail growled.

Mark just put his head in his hand and groaned.

~~~

"Oh ya this is the life." Mark says leaning back against the booth that the four of them had managed to squeeze into. 

"Ice cream." Marcail moans, "Chocolate ice cream oh yes."

"How can you eat that?" Jay questions a disgusted look on his handsome features as he watches Marcail dig into her combo of chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

"Well, for one she isn't allergic to chocolate." Chris points out his own vanilla ice cream quickly disappearing.

"True." Marc says while pointing her spoon at Jay in an observing manner. "I mean just because you have screwy genes doesn't mean the rest of us have to deal with them."

"Hey who jumped off the roof at 8 because they thought they could fly?" Jay grumbles.

"Who broke their arm jumping off that same roof because they didn't know your not supposed to jump head first?" Marcail retaliates a smirk on her features.

"Look at the immaturity." Mark says shaking his head with a sigh. "You never would have guessed that once apon a time Marcail was actually good for something?"

"Oh really." Marcail says in a sing song voice. 

"Man shut up while you are ahead." Chris says shaking his head. 

"Good idea Chris shut up." Jay says grinning from ear to ear. "Let fly boy fight his own battles.'

Raising both brows Chris levels him with the Yuy glare. 

"I got an idea why don't both of you shut up?" Marcail suggests.

"So how did you like the action figures Marc?" Mark says jumping in to stop world war III. When those three got at it you had to be quick or someone would die. At the least blood would be shed.

Brightening up Marcail grins. "They were great I can not believe that you and Chris didn't want to get one." Reaching down Marcail pulls out a Deathscyth figure that was still in its box. "Just one more to add the collection." She smirks. 

Marcail had stolen the adjoining room to her bedroom and flat out stated that is was her toy room or as the family new it the scythe room. It had ever action figure, poster, card game, trader cards, game, book, and video that they had ever come out with about the Gundams. It was her pride and joy and was worth more money than her house. A lot of her 'toy's' were out of date and worth a couple thousand each. To say the least she protected it with a passion. She also added each new action figure that came out. 

"You and those Gundam's." Chris says a slight smirk spreading across his features.

"Tia is just as bad." Marcail grumbles.

"Ya but Tia is only 15 and her father is Wufei she is excused you on the other hand." Mark says shaking his finger at her and making a tisking sound.   
"Point? And what does her father have to do with it? She is just like Aunt Sally."

"Her father is the proudest man in the galaxy some of it rubbed off on her no matter how much she is like Sally." Jay grumbles. Having grown up with the Gundam kids he had meet and had to endure all of them. Not to mention their parents. 

"Once again I state point? I like the gundams, correction I love them. So I collect them. You Jay, collected cards. Chris collected Guns, and Mark collected books. I just collected Gundams."

"Chris collected guns?" Jay says his eyes going wide.

Shrugging slightly Marcail grins. "Just the older models."

Shaking his head Jay grumbles something about Yuy's and their freaky fascinations.

"What was that?" Chris says one of his eyebrows raising to his hairline. 

"Nothing nothing at all." He hastily admen's.

"Right okay." Mark says standing up, "What next?"

~~~

Slowly walking up he stairs to the house Marcail stifles her yawn. She was exhausted. "Dumb boys." She grumbles a fond smile on her face though belayed any real threat in her tone.

"Home already?" Duo questions as she walks into the room. "I thought for sure you were going to be gone an hour more at the most."

"Mark started getting parental on me." Marcail says with a sleepy smile. "I wanted to go to that new movie but noooooooooo."

Chuckling softly Duo smiles at his daughter as she plops down into the set next him. 

"Someone has to watch out for you."

"Ya, me." 

Shaking his head Duo reaches over and pats her back. "You will be normal in no time and once more terrorizing the local boys. Until then though you need to get to bed." Pulling Marcail up after him he leads her to her room before gently pushing her in.   
"Good night sweet heart."

"Night Daddy." Marcail says turning and leaning up on tip toe she kisses Duo's check. "I love you."

"I love you to sweetie. Now get some rest you will feel better for it in the morning." Nodding her head Marcail plops down on her bed before sighing. Waiting until she heard Duo's footsteps on the stairs she hopped off the bed and headed for the shower. 

It took her a good 40 minutes to get sufficiently clean and shaved since she had to do most everything with her left hand. She had been scared to try to shave but it had been 3 days since her mother had convinces her to let her do it for her and she could no longer take the feeling of hair on her legs. She was proud of herself for only having nicked herself three times. A true accomplishment. Tugging her pajamas she managed to make it to her bed before she feel over. At the feel of soft covers and her pillow Marcail was asleep before she could blink twice.

An hour later the window to her room clicked open silently as Chris walked in. Smiling tenderly at the sleeping Marcail he quickly located her bags from that day. Reaching over he grabbed her Gundam figure and set it up for her. Once less job she would have to deal with in the morning. Walking back toward the bed he smiled gently at her. She had fallen asleep on top of her covers once again. Reaching down he gently scooped up her tiny form and in a few minutes he had her neatly tucked underneath her covers. Brushing a stray lock of her hair away from her face he sighs gently. Hesitating he leans down and kisses her check. Shifting slightly in her sleep Marcail mumbles something before turning towards him and curling her hand beneath her check. 

Watching her sleep for some time Chris shakes his head. He needed to leave he had a meeting with his mother. Exciting quietly he breathed in the outside air. Sighing softly he closed his eyes as the picture of Marcail sleeping resurfaced. It was a picture that would stick with him for along time yet.

__

" Now Jay, make sure you spread your arms. You know kinda like superman does."

" Marc Superman does not spread his arms." Jay hissed softly looking around to make sure that no adult was around. He had stinking suspicion he was going to be grounded for the rest of his life.

He had somehow been talked up onto the house of the Maxwell's large three-story place. Marc had insisted that if the Gundams could fly then so could she. Jay had argued but Marc was set, so how could he disagree. If Marc could fly, then so could he, besides he had a point to prove.

" Now make sure you go head first." Jay warned as he balanced on the edge of the building. Marc turned at looked at him funny. Her large purple eyes, because he called them that to annoy her, were almost crossed with vexation.

" Are you the worlds biggest idiot? Head first? Do you want to break your neck? It takes a while for the flying to kick in so you have to be feet first in case it doesn't till the last second." Marcail argued.

" You do to." Jay growled.

" You do not." Marcail snapped.

" Listen you do it your way and I will do it mine." Jay growled in fear that someone would hear before they could jump. Hopefully it would shut Marcail up.

The girl nodded took a big breath and jumped. To Jay's eyes it looked like she floated to the ground. He smiled and jumped. His eyes widened, as he looked at the approaching ground. CRUNCH.

Marcail knew something was wrong when she heard the crunch, plus her ankle hurt like hell. Better word heck. Her mom would wash her mouth out with soup if she heard her think; much less say. Marcail knew her mother knew when she was thinking something.

" Marc?" 

" Yes Jay?"

" I think I broke my arm. It hurt really bad and I want my mommy." He whispered his face buried in the dirt, and Marcail could tell by the sound of his voice he was crying.

Hoping up she screamed and fell back down. Her ankle really hurt. She felt tears fill her eyes and she wanted her daddy.

"DADDY!" Marcail screamed as loud as she could. Her tone had a slightly hysterical tone to it, and it brought her father running.

Hours later, Jay had a cast on, Marcail had a wrap on her swollen ankle, and they were getting the chewing down of their lives. They were never again going to be jumping off roofs ever again. 

"But mum, I just wanted to fly." Marcail muttered looking at her mom in tears. Her mother sighed and explained the human could not fly. Marcail looked at Jay for a few minutes and sighed.

"Well jeez mom could you have said something before we took a flying leap off the building?" Marcail demanded her eyes at there widest.

Hilde just blinked and sighed. Oh well, kids would be kids. And they were definitely Maxwell kids. Even if one of them wasn't one by birth. 


	3. Chapter 3

__

Marcail sat perfectly still pretending to be studying the paper in front of her. She felt rather than saw the shadow that was stalking her from the corner. She forced back the smile that was trying to force its way onto her face, make into the deep recesses of thought.

Suddenly like a cat she moved. The die filled water balloon hit its mark perfectly. Marcail pointed once, at the two surprised faces that turned from surprise to anger, and then took off as fast as her short legs could take her. She was late to a training session with Wufei. Let them get her there. 

"Gay language? Have you both lost your minds completely?" Marcail groans as she looks over the poem in front of her that she had to make since of for her semester test. She had been trying for about four hours when she had finally given in and let Jay and Mark offer assistance. That had been thirty minutes ago and they still had not stopped with the Gay language bit and it was starting to get on her nerves. 

"Yes only a gay guy could write, deep in the sun I saw the heart and to that heart I fled." Jay points out a smirk on his features.   
"He is right you know. I mean come on how many men could actually write that in good conscience that are straight?"

"Apparently not you." She snarls snatching up her books she stomps from the room annoyance written on her features.

"Was it something we said?" Jay questions confusion on his face.

"I think so." Mark says slowly. "Oh well I guess not is not the time to tell her we got season tickets to the new theme park that is opening."

Nodding his head slowly Jay winces. "That might be a good idea. Not telling her I mean."

"Want some ice cream?" Mark questions a smile crossing his face. "I got free double scoop coupons today."

"Sure sounds great let me get my stuff okay?" 

"Sure, sure lets hurry though before our Midol needing friend shows back up."

A disgusted look crossing Jay's face he winces. "DON'T ever SAY that word around me again."

"What Midol?"

"ARG." He yelps grabbing his coat and running from the room.

Chuckling slightly he smirks. Yep he was still overly sensitive to that particular subject. Still laughing he made his way out the door and after him lest Jay make is way out of the town with his car, he had done it before.

~~~

Plopping down in the nearest chair Marcail sighs in relief, she hated the library on a good day but this way even Mark and Jay could not bother her with their idle chatter about the gay language. She needed peace and quiet to read this stuff and now she would have it.

Twenty minutes later she was ready to throw in the towel, she had gotten no farther than she was getting before she had come to the library.   
"Hello." Came a soft male voice. 

Looking up in surprise Marcail blinked at the young man standing in front of her. "Um. Hi."

"Is this seat taken?" He questions motioning towards the chair next to her.

"Um, no." Marcail says confusion showing on her face. Looking him over quickly she frowns. He was your normal, tall, blond beach boy minus the tan and he was about average height he wasn't the type to stand out on first glance but he was good looking. Shrugging mentally she frowns as she goes back to her poem. She really needed someone to explain this to her. 'Mental note to self never get shot during school.'

"Are you have trouble with something?" He questions softly, "I don't mean to intrude but I can't help but notice."

"Unless you have some knowledge about poems then I would have to say no." 

"Well actually I do." He admits softly a slight smile crossing his features

"What a guy who doesn't think that this is a gay mans language? Pardon me is I don't believe you."

"Actually my dad wrote poems and he was a scholar of them before he died. His love of them kinda passed on to me." He explains.

"Oh, well then be my guest. But I don't pay for tutoring and I don't go out on dates with my instructor so if this is in anyway size shape or form a scam, a hoax, or even you trying to get to me it wont work and you will get nothing for your trouble."

"I wont." He says a smile on his features.

Nodding her head she shrugs. It was his life after all she couldn't control it. She would just break his nose if he tried anything. She was also stuck so it was time to let someone else have a crack at it beside herself. Lord only knew how desperate she was here. 

"Okay lets see here." He mumbles running a distracted hand through his bangs and biting his lip in thought. 

Marcail blinked at him before sighing softly, this would take a while. 

Whether it was five or ten minutes Marcail wasn't sure but before she knew it she had the poem under her belt.   
"If they wanted to say she had died from loneliness they could have just said she died from loneliness not spout on about how it happened for five minutes."

"It wouldn't be a poem then." He said around a muffled laugh.

Scowling up at him she rolled her eyes. "The could have at least made it more obvious than, 'she ran into the sun, and the earth went could and no one could find her.'"

Shaking his head he smiled. "Anything else you need help on?"

"Nope that would cover it thank you though." Looking at her watch she frowns. "It's dinner time besides and Mom will be looking for me thank you for your help but I am afraid that I never caught your name."

"Tim."

"Well, Nice to meet you Tim by the way my name is Marcail. Friends call me Marc though."

"Nice to meet you Marc."

"Maybe I will catch up with you sometime?"

"Sure I would like that. Here is my number." He says quickly scrawling his number on a scrap of paper. "If you get stuck on a poem again or whatever let me know."

Laughing Marcail nods her head. "Will do and thanks." 'Hope you don't expect me to call." She thinks in a sing song voice. "And thank you Tim." Grabbing her books up she smiled at him once more before heading out. A huge smile on her face, she wasn't going to flunk poetry thanks to him. So much for Jay and Mark helping her out. Ah well all was well that ends well. Snickering at her idiocy of her thoughts she smiles and heads out.

"Mom I am home." She calls as she walks into the kitchen.

"That is nice where did you go?" She questions with a smile as she scooped up Tina to keep her from falling into the oven as she had been leaning into it precariously never mind the heat that was coming out of it.

Taking the tiny infant from her mother she shook her and smiled. 

"Okay I got her." 

"Good she is fascinated with the oven for some reason and keeps wanting to crawl into it no matter how many times your dad and I tell her no. I am scared still that she is going to kill herself or get burned badly."

"Me ee me ee." Tina wails her eyes filling with tears. Burying her face in Marc's shoulder she sobs.

"You get hurt."

"Me no hurt." She mumbles.

"Uh hu someone needs to go to bed." Peter says walking in his tall lanky frame taking up most of the doorway. 

"Hey bro want to take her?" 

"I will." Mitchell offers with a smile before scooping up the tiny bundle of warmth. 

Sniffling up at her big sister Tina frowns. "Me wanna oven."

"Bed time."

"ME no nap." Shaking her head at her mother and sister the girl easily holds the squirming bundle, leading her upstairs, as Tina wailed about her oven.

Giggling slightly Marcail shook her head. "Was I ever that bad?" She questions curious.

Looking up Hilde shook her head. "No."

"Didn't think so."

"You were worse." 

Blinking at her mother in shock Marcail shook her head. "Not funny Mom not funny at all."

"I wasn't kidding you gave me gray hairs just when you started crawling."

"At least I didn't do the oven thing."

"No you were fascinated with the microwave. Especially when it dinged." 

Rolling her eyes Marcail shook her head. She didn't know whether or not to believe her mother. Especially when that particular glint in her eye was there.

"Addy." Violet cries seeing her dad for the first time that day her eyes going wide with a smile, giggling she raises her tiny arms. Leaning down Duo scoops up the tiny girl with a smile to match her own.

"Good evening beautiful." He says placing a kiss on her forehead.

Giggling still the little imp of a girl leans forward and places a smacking kiss on his check. "ADDY"

"Dinner is ready honey." Hilde says scooping the tiny girl out of his arms and placing her in her high chair.

Grinning at Marcail he winks before gently grasping Hilde around the waste and pulling her back towards him. "It can wait." He murmurs against her lips.

"Later braid boy the kids are hungry." Wiggling out of his arms she winks at him before starting to dish out the food for the little's. "Marcail could you and Solo please make sure that the others get their food please."

"Sure, sure mom got ya." The both mumble before smiling at each other in shared amusement. 

They always got baby duty they figured it was because they were the oldest though Hilde told them often that it was because she needed extra hands and they were those hands. They loved their sibs though so it was no problem, now that Marcail's arm was almost completely back to normal she was back to performing her normal duties. 

Once everyone had food Marcail and Solo was able to sit down to dinner themselves and that was when the fun began on a normal day. Though this time Duo was unusually quiet, and Hilde kept looking at him to see if he was all right. Watching her parents something cold was settling nicely in her stomach Marcail had never been on to eat if she was upset so she ended up picking at her food all night.

"Marcail are you okay?" Hilde questions over dishes. 

"Just tired mom just tired." 

"Then why don't you head to bed?" Hilde offers with a smile. "I can finish this no problem."

"Mom are you sure?" She questions concern on her features.

"Yes, you dad can help me now run upstairs."

Nodding her head Marcail heads up stairs a thoughtful expression on her face. Reaching her room Marcail blinks when she sees the light flashing under her room door. Slipping in quietly she picks up the watch that had fallen to the floor.

"Marc here sup Jay?" She questions softly all the while shutting the door and locking it.

"Marc listen Chris just gave me a call, head down the place now!"

"Will do give me ten gotta make sure mom thinks I am in bed."

"K will do."

"Tell Chris if he leaves without me I will put him in traction for a month." Slamming her communicator off she glares at it for a while before running to her closet. Opening it she hits a button one the side door causing the wall to shift and revile an array of weapons. Hitting another button hidden in the coat rake the walls once more shifted to reveal a hidden body suit. 

Before long she was geared up and ready to go to grabbing her wristwatch she sighs softly to herself. It had been a while since they had done this and she had been hopping that they wouldn't ever have to again. It was time though to take this part of herself back up and wear it like a shroud. Sighing softly to herself she opened the balcony window and walked down her balcony. Her light footsteps fell silently down the street as she moved to and fro. Her body slinking silently through the shadows and before long she had reached her destination. Climbing into the waiting car she sighs before pulling out the miniature computer on the dash. 

"Okay someone give me the layout." She says leaning back into the seat. Her intricate braid swishing behind her. 

"Someone is going to be giving some information away tonight. We are to track it and find out who it is if it is at all possible." Chris says his voice cold as his eyes.

"Mark?"

"They think it's a code 504 but their not for sure." Was his soft reply.

"Damn okay Jay I want you to set up a beacon for me that will give me a read out every 60 seconds."

"Understood." Before long the only sound was that of Jay's amble fingers tapping quickly at the computer that he had in the back. 

"Where there." Came Chris's emotionless voice.

Nodding her head Marcail grabbed the now waiting beacon and nods at Chris before the two of them quietly left the car. 

Slinking into the woods around the spot Marcail mad herself stand and wait. She wasn't disappointed and before long the a man in a black suit arrived with a suitcase.   
Reaching into the backpack behind her Marcail brought forth a tube looking thing and looked up Chris for his nod. A few moments later another man arrived though this one was heavily clocked in a hood. Nodding his head Chris gave the okay. 

Stuffing the transmitter into the tube Marcail took a deep breath and blew it out like a dart. Her aim rang true and the tiny dart like object hit it. When no one seemed to notice it a few seconds later she nodded at him and they quietly moved back to the car.

"Done." Marcail says as soon as her car door was shut.

"Good let us head home my children, they sent someone else to track the dang thing."

"Isn't that like them to send us on the hard part and then not let us finish up."

Mark grumbles.

Jay nods his head. "And we didn't even get to do anything."

"Figure out how to get in and out of a place undetected and your day will come bucko's." 

"Whatever Marc whatever." 

Dropping her back off on her street corner Mark nods. "I will take Jay home."

"I'll make sure that Marc gets home." Chris says with a nod.

Raising both of her brows Marcail rolls her eyes, "I am not two." She mumbles.

"Humer me Maxwell."

"Jump off a bring Yuy." 

"Only if you go first." Was the only reply, "Only if you go first!"

Walking back up the stairs she sighs softly before shutting the balcony doors behind her. Chris normally insisted on checking her room before he let her go back inside but he hadn't today. She figured it was because he was tired but that never seemed to stop him before. Shutting her curtains she sighs softly and changes back into her pajamas. Climbing into bed she sighs softly her body relaxing she felt herself drifting off the sleep. She never saw the doors open and she never saw the way the person who entered checked the room before once more drifting back outside and she never felt the kiss that was placed on her cheek. All she would know when she woke up was that it was time for them to get back to work and Daddy was not going to be happy about that. 

__

Marcail stood looking at the wall in front of her and shook her head. Raising her hammer she comly banged it as hard as she could. It make a nice thunk.

Chris rolled his eyes and picked up the sledge hammer she had tried to move, but had dropped in dispair. A few seconds later there was a nice sized hole in her wall.

He room was the last room to be mondernized. It was up to them to come up with the areas where they could store there items, without there parents knowing of course.

Which was why her parents were out of town and she was building a secret room in her closet. Because Lady Une had decided she needed to put there curiousity to work. Because they were good at what they did. And because they had to.

Chris had secrets tunnels in the Yuy mansion they decided not to let anyone know about. Jay had a whole freaken underground computer lab. And she would have a hidden room. Just like you saw in all those stupid spy movies.

It would it could and it should work.

" Now your parents are going to be gone for a week right?"

" Yes, Jay." 

" Good."

And so it began. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am sorry that this one took me so long to get out I would love to say it was school and then that it was to much work but simple procrastination is to blame for this one. Also lack of story idea, I knew what I wanted to do just not how to write it down. *ducks shoe flying at head* I am sorry really. To all of you who read ED though I have that chapter 75% complete and it should be out in the next couple of days. Tears will take longer as I am re-evaluating some stuff and other than that, don't kill the writer till then. *Goes down on hands and knees*

~~~

Watching Duo pace the floor Hilde shook her head in exasperation. "Duo come to bed its getting late." She chides the man with a soft sigh sometimes he just didn't know when to let go. Right now he was ready to chase after his daughter like there was no tomorrow.

"She is doing it again." He says running his hand through his hair and sighing with vexation. 

"I know babe I know." She murmurs, scowling slightly before jumping up and wrapping her robe around her with a sigh. Walking over to him she wraps her arms around his waste with a smile will resting her head on his back.

Turning into her embrace he sighs softly tugging her against him. "Why is she sneaking out again does she have some boyfriend or something she doesn't want us to know about?" He murmurs completely confused, worry evident on his normally cheerful features. 

"No, Duo she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"How do you know that?" He questions suspiciously.

"Because I am a women and a mother and I know our daughter. The only man who has a chance to capture her heart would never ever endanger her life by asking her to sneak out a night. Trust me if it's anything it's not that."

Shaking his head the ex-pilot sighs again. "I just hope she isn't doing anything stupid Hilde I almost have half a mind to go after her."

"I think that whatever she is doing it is something that she is afraid of you overreacting on Duo." Hilde says thoughtfully before peeking out the window. Seeing a movement in the shadows she smiles softly.

"Besides Chris is following her so I think she will be okay."

"Chris where?"

"Down there by the other house you can barely see him but he is there." Nodding towards the place she had indicated she nods her head. It took a trained eye to pick out a Yuy and thanks to years of practice and trying to find the two of them when they were little she could find him better than most, so could Relena.

Shaking his head he sighs before looking down at her. "Why am I more inclined to trust him and not her?" He questions his voice as soft as the thoughtful look on his face.

"It's a male thing now come to bed, we have a early morning meeting and Relena will skin us alive is your falling asleep in the middle of it."

Shaking his head he slips into bed while pulling her slim form against his. Even after all these years he still marveled at how tiny she was and how well she fit against him. She was his peace and even after all these years she was still the only thing that kept him sane. Her and the wonderful children she had provided him with. Chuckling softly he grinned down at the peaceful women in his arms. She had not provided him with all seven of the children that he had wanted but she had come close and those that they had adopted were just as precious as the ones that were of their flesh and blood. 

"What is so funny?" Hilde murmurs softly confusion on her face as she looked at her spouse.

"I was just thinking about the past?"

"Want to elaborate?" She questions raises one of her brows in question.

"Just thinking."

"Uh uh about what Maxwell?"

"The children." He replies amusement shinning clearly in his dark eyes causing Hilde to scowl. She knew exactly what that man was talking about and it irked her to no end.

"Hush up." She replies grabbing a pillow and whacking him the head with it.

Chuckling softly he smiles down at her before kissing her gently. "What was that for?"

"Don't make me elaborate Maxwell." She growls causing Duo to smile again.

He had always wanted a big family while Hilde had just wanted one or two children. As she had said it was bad enough taking care of HIM she didn't need more children than she could count on one hand. Tucking the small women against him he hid his smirk. Wincing as she pinched his stomach he shook his head, that tactic had failed, _again._

Of course in the end they still had more children than either one of them had thought they were going to get. He wouldn't trade any of them for anything in the world though and he knew she felt the same. They both loved children and had not been able to tell the ones they had adopted no for anything. It was Maxwell characteristic and it had rubbed off on Hilde. Of course she had a heart bigger than the universe anyway. He was sure that if the war had not interrupted their lives she would have been one of those children who adopted every stray pet that would have come her way. Of course he would have been the same. Instead they had a house full of kids and a wonderful life and enough money to where he could stay home with his family and not have to work.

Of course that was thanks to Quatre, that man had the best head for business that he had ever seen. Of course he had the best training in the world. Trying to keep them together back in the day would have been the best training that any man or women could ever have come by. 

Shaking his head he turned his thoughts from reminiscing about the others to something more important or in this case someone, _his daughter._

What was that girl up to? She had not been sneaking out since she and the other had gotten in trouble years ago for sticking their heads in where they didn't need to and tracing international spy's. 

He had gotten a sworn promise from them all that they would NEVER do anything like that again once it was all said and done and a Maxwell's word was as good as it got. Of course they had never told him what they had been doing or how they had come to doing it. Said something about having sworn not to.

Shaking his head again he forced himself to relax. Whatever it was Chris was following her and he would make sure she didn't get in trouble. Frowning softly he shook his head as his mind went the memory of the dream he had so long ago about the two of them. Shaking his head he smiled softly. It was just a dream it meant nothing those two were WAY too different to get hitched he had no fear of that not anymore anyway. She was too much of a tomboy to go for someone like Chris. Smiling softly he tucked his sleeping wife closer and closed his eyes letting sleep close in on him. Tomorrow though he would talk to Marcail about sneaking out.

~~~

"Your father saw you sneak out tonight." Chris told Marcail smoothly as they meet up in the park.

Scowling at him she glares. "Where you watching me, AGAIN?" She practically spits fury creeping up on her. "Chris haven't we decided I am a big girl who can take care of herself?" 

Looking at her impassively he shruggs causing her to scowl more. "I do not need your CONSTANT supervision." She snaps rolling her eyes. "Go guard Jay or something lord only knows he doesn't even know how to throw a decent right punch."

"Hey!" Jay says indignation clear in his voice "I will have you know."

"Are we fighting again children?" Mark questions softly.

"Tell Chris to stop following me." Marcail spits, "Or I go alone."

Rolling his eyes Mark shakes his head at Chris only to have the younger man shrug while the Yuy smirk tugged at his lips. 

"Chris stop following Marcail. Marcail, Jay's right punch in just fine and now if everyone is down arguing?" 

Shooting one more death glare at Chris she nods head before plopping down on the ground around the trees.

"What do you got for us on commando leader?"

Shaking his head Mark follows her example and sits down.   
"They are going to moving some stuff tomorrow and tonight we are going to have to take shifts for this one I am afraid. Our orders are to observe but to do no more. Take pictures whatever we can we are trying to identify what they are moving. 

Sources have it that they are trying to move some stuff that has to do with human slavery and we have to stop it."

"What a second I thought they had cleared all that stuff out after they defeated what was his name?" Jay says softly his eyes thoughtful.

"I don't remember." Marcail says softly her eyes shinning with old memories. 

She didn't remember much about being kidnapped when she was younger but what she did remember was being locked in a dark cell with Chris and some bad man hitting him instead of her.

Shaking her head she looks at Chris questioning him with her eyes. Shaking his head he remained impassive. 

"And don't expect to get anything from Chris he won't talk about it." Marcail grumbles. 

She suspected that Chris remembered a lot more than she did. He had a killer memory and very few things got past him and he forgot even less. It was one of the traits she admired and hated about him and it was why he was one of the group leaders he had a calm head as well. 

Closing her eyes she pictured the face of the man who had taken her from her parents so long ago. Shuddering slightly she bit back a whimper. That face still scared her to this day for some reason she figured it to be part of the trauma that she had undergone. Her Aunt Sally had agreed with her as well when they had talked about it a few times. 

"Who is taking first watch?" Jay questions breaking through her train of thought.

"I was thinking Chris and Marcail." Mark says softly causing Marcail's brows to fly upwards. 

"Why?" She questions.

"You two work better together and besides Jay I need you to help me process some information that I just got in." He explains.

"Um, Hello." Marcail says waving her hands to get their attention once she got it she frowns darkly at them. "Chris is the computer expert and Jay and I have always done this kind of stuff together why the change?"

"Orders."

Rolling her eyes Marcail snorts. "Tell them to kiss of then" 

Shaking his head he sighs. "Can't Lady Ann would have a cow if we didn't do it her way." 

Sighing softly Marcail leans back against a tree mentally cursing Chris, Lady Ann and the rest of the team who was going along with this. Sure she was the missions expert so what? They didn't listen to her anyway what was the point? She had her father's skill and her mother's brains and NO ONE would listen to her, sometimes she wondered why she even did this.

Of course she knew the answer to that before she asked it. Because she was her father's and her mothers daughter and she had both of their skills combed into one with her own sheer natural talent. Because she could read Chris when no one else could and because she could smooth talk anyone out of anything. Of course she just said that was the Maxwell charm but, hell who was listening anyway? Also it wouldn't be any fun to let the others get all the action and she to stay home playing with dolls. 

Smirking at that thought she snorts. "Hope you can keep up Yuy." She taunts him before winking. Causing him to smirk down at her.

"Ditto, Maxwell."

"We start the recognizance tomorrow." Mark says interrupting them before they could get back into an argument. Sometimes he swore that they were no more than 12. 

"Fine." Marcail says before standing. "Give Chris the details I am going home I still have to study for a trig test and I am getting no where with it." Nodding at the men she stands before heading back out the way she came with the calm ease of a fighter.

"I'll call you in the morning." Mark says smoothly as Chris rose to follow her. Nodding once the man shoves his hands into his pockets his Prussian blue eyes following her easily in the dark. 

After they were out of ear shot Jay shook his head at his friend.   
"You know one would almost swear that those two were made for each other."

That caused Mark to laugh out right. "If they don't kill each other first." He murmurs watching as Chris disappeared completely from sight in the misty night. "Come we need to get home or we will be no good to the two of them tomorrow."

Nodding his head the boy stood before like the others blended into the night cautious yet confident in the knowledge that what they were doing was right.

Taking one more peak to where Chris and Marcail had disappeared, he shook his head at Jay's. "More so than you know my friend more so than you know. The question is do they see it?""

~~~

Waking up was always the hard part for her, Marcail noticed as she struggled to her feet. She had awoken to the sound of her alarm clock completely tucked into her covers and had tripped on them as she struggled out of her bed and ended up taking a head dive out of the bed. Needless to say her floor, even though it was carpeted, was NOT soft and now she already had a headache and the day had just started. This did not bode well for her. 

Looking at her bed with blurry eyes Marcail glared at the bed as if accusing it of purposely wrapping her in the covers. Of course her morning did not end there. She slipped in the bath tub while trying to take shower on a bar of soap that Jay had left over there the last time he had needed a quick shower after a mission. Then she had burned herself while trying to tame her bangs causing her to hit the roof and then she had found that the shirt she had wanted to wear had a spot of grease on it from the last time Mark and put oil in her closets hinges. By the time she had made it down stairs all she had wanted to do was climb back into bed and hide under the covers and let the day pass her by peacefully.

"Morning." Hilde says cheerfully at the sight of her oldest child. 

Looking up through sleep deprived frustrated and bleary eyes Marcail blinked at her mom. 

"Breakfast in on the table dear you might want to hurry or you are going to be late." Hilde chided her gently as Marcail just stood there staring at her mother like she had lost her mind. 

Giving her a gently push towards the table she shook her head as Marcail began eating methodically barely noticing the food in front of her as her brain went over the formulas that she had memorized last night so furiously. 

Slowly as she ate Marcail became aware of the real world. This was one of those traits she had inherited from her father. Unless her family was endangered she was incoherent in the morning and prone not to completely wake up until she ate.

Looking up at the clock as she finished her last bite she shook her head it was time to go. Grabbing her books that she had set out last night she gave her mother a kiss on the check before running out the door just in time to meet Jay coming down the drive. Hopping in she waved at her father who was staring at her out of his window a scowl on his features. Marcail guessed it was from not being able to interrogate her like he had wanted to. 

Shrugging she turned her mind back to the trig formulas that were dancing around inside her befuddled brain if she was lucky she might remember half of them. 

Taking one look at her distracted face Jay smirked to himself and almost started laughing. At the look on her face you would think that they were interring another war or something. 

"Lighten up Marcail you will do fine on the test." 

Rolling her eyes at him she shakes her head. "Not all of us are math experts here Jay."

"You will do fine just imagine that your taking Chris apart piece by piece." He says with a smile and a shake of her head. By the gleam that had just entered her eye he guessed that she was still mad at the boy. Her next statement confirmed his guess. 

"Good idea, you get Kudos for that one." She murmurs softly almost as if she was talking to herself. The smirk on her face though said that she was a million miles away.

'Probably thinking of a thousand ways to chop him into a thousand pieces' Jay thinks to himself inwardly wincing. He wouldn't want to be in Chris's position for a million dollars or for a thousand lifetimes to tell the truth. With Marc was made she could take you apart just by looking at you. Somehow he didn't think that Chris was going to get off that easily this time. 

"Are you riding home with me?" Jay questions as he pulls up into the school.

"Ya, unless something come up." Marcail murmurs with a smile his direction. They both took turns driving to school that way they saved on gas since they both went the same direction every day. It was simple and it keep their parents from wondering about them all the time. If they were together than Duo didn't worry so much if they were late and so forth. It really benefited them both, well. Freedom and a friend to share it with life was good for the two of them.

"See you later Jay and you had better get ready for tonight."

"I will you just concentrate on that math test."

~~~

Rolling her shoulders Marcail waited impatiently for Chris to show. She was spending the night at the Yuy's prior to her and Chris's agreement on the phone that afternoon. It would be easier to escape using the tunnels that they had found when they were younger than sneaking out her window especially is her father was watching again. Getting over there had been no problem. She had just explained that she had a test and Chris was helping her and Jay both had to study for it and since they didn't know when they were going to be done her father had agreed to her staying the night. 

Now she had been dressed and ready for the past twenty minutes and she was know waiting on Chris to get his lazy ass up there to meet her. He had five minutes and then she was leaving without the man. She was pissed off at him enough as it was and did not need him messing with her head with his mind games tonight.

Just then the sound of the door clicking open caused her to turn smoothly to meet Chris's blue eyed stare.

"Oh so you did decide to show up." She smirks at him before shoving him aside and walking past him.

"Marc are we going to be fighting the whole time?" He questions his tone cold.

"I don't know are you going to let me grow up or are you going to treat me like I am five, Chris?"

"Marc, listen to me."

"No Chris I won't." Marc snaps turning around her violet eyes flashing amber fire. "I am sick and tired of the rest of you treating me as I am not your equal. Am I nothing but the one to ask for information from and then protect because she can't take care of herself? Chris we have been through this before and every time you three say the same things. I am sick of it. So you can either treat me like I am part of the team or leave me alone. I can't handle being cut off anymore. I am not a baby I am a dedicated member of the team and I think I do one hell of a job so if you have a problem take it up with Ann. Kick me off the damn team if you must but I will not be treated like a baby anymore got that Yuy? Now shut up and come on we are already late." She snaps not giving him time to reply before taking back off down the hall. 

Mentally slapping her self in the face Marcail mentally groans. She had lost her cool with Chris and now the entire mission was going to be awkward. Shaking her head she sighs softly. She refused to feel guilty over it for any reason. She just hoped that nothing happened during the trip or she would never forgive herself.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello people! I am finally getting my schedule back to normal and updates are flowing smoothly again. The story lines are coming together and were fixing to find out who our imaginary evil person is. 

Tissue Alert for this chapter by the way so be prepared and thank you for your patience and your time with this. 

On a happier note a BIG thanks goes out to Mezzy-Ku for editing this for me, she did a great job. She is also a talented writer so you should go check her out you all. She had me in tears with one of her fics.

Also feedback is a wonderful thing….

~*~*~

Chapter 5

Climbing over the wall, Marcail moved silently while mentally praying to god that this was just a joke. Then again, she knew it wasn't. The only god that would be playing jokes wasn't here right now and she had a job to do. Of course in Chris's terms it was all part of the job. 

Looking around she nodded to herself once and once again to Chris who was down below. They had argued over that as well. The only reason she was the one up here was because she had just jumped up. Of course Chris was now officially pissed. Right now, though, she didn't give a shit. She wasn't twelve and hadn't been for a long time. He needed to figure that one out. She wasn't her mother either. She didn't need to let his wings carry and protect her; she was more than strong enough to do that on her own. 

A few moments later the lean form that was Chris dropped down next to her causing her to grin. Looking up at him she winked before continuing on. At the slight hiss of air from his teeth she knew he was ready to send her back home. 

Dropping silently behind the wall guard, she dispatched him smoothly while Chris took care of the one behind her. 

Nodding at Chris she shook her head when he motioned for her to follow him. A slight grin on her face was the only indication that she even noticed him but she fell dutifully behind him. Pissing him off was one thing, getting one of them killed because she was having fun was another. Besides she was the better shot out of the two of them on the move. 

__

This was almost too easy, Marcail thinks shaking her head. There were very few guards and very few people. If this was such a big operation then why the hell was no one here? 

"This way." Chris murmurs close to her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. Blinking up at him she nods before frowning once his back was to her. 

The place was dark and smelled kinda musty. 

__

'Whoever the hell this people are they need a new interior decorator.'

It was your average wear house that someone got freaky in and turned kinda dungeon looking. It was odd though, how many people wanted to look like the mid evil time frame?

__

'Freaks, Marcail, freaks.'

Jumping slightly when something ran over her foot, Marcail looked down startled as she bit back a groan. Rats. There were rats and she hated rats. Gritting her teeth, she continued on forcing herself to ignore the fact that their could be hundreds of the little buggers running around the place and Marcail was going to have to walk past them to get on with the mission.

__

'The things we do for the damn mission. No one ever mentioned that we had to deal with rats. I am going to kill Jay and Mark seriously this time. A slow and painful death for not warning me to bring my rat poison.'

Coming to a passageway, she nods to Chris before grabbing another gun out of her back belt and starting down the passage. They were to find the weapons' base and destroy that along with any information that they could get their hands on. The only problem was that this was becoming a little too easy. 

Pressing herself firmly against a wall, she held her breath as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Watching the two men walk past her too caught up in their own thoughts to pay much attention to her caused her to roll her eyes. Her Uncle Wufei would skin her alive if she ever missed someone this close to her for no reason at all. 

Men were universally stupid, some more than others were; there only five men in the world besides her father who she did not think were idiots. Those would be her Uncles who were her trusted friends, mentors and family. Of course they were also gundam pilots, a much-coveted position by her.

"Marc, I have found the computer room, let me know if you find the supply base." Chris smooth voice rang over the intercom in her ear.

__

Hope he doesn't expect me to answer that.

Finding a door, Marcail slowly turned the knob praying as she did so that no one was in there that could blow her head off. Poking her head in the door she shot a quick glance around the empty room before grinning. 

"Jackpot." She whispers into the earpiece. A smirk playing across her features before she slid her body through the crack and shut the door behind her. Clicking on her pen flashlight she looked around the room. It was your average let's-take-over-the-world, base-type setting, she figured with a shake of her head.

__

Come on, people, this setting is SO old even my grandpa could have gotten in here in this lifetime, yeesh. 

There were a bunch of weapons though, and that could be a problem. In fact, they had the most weaponry that they had seen so far. People who had this much weaponry got stupid and people who got stupid tended to think that they could do something that most people would never even dream of. Namely end the peace that they had been enjoying for so long.

__

Okay, so maybe the average person has been enjoying the peace, but the rest of us? Ha, that is a joke. Do they even realize what we go through and what we do for them? Peace, this isn't peace, this is only what they think is peace.

Continuing her exploration of the area around her, Marcail could only shake her head at some of the stuff she found. They had everything from your model suits to the guns that she had heard people only dream about owning. There was some rare but dangerous stuff in here and it had to go. 

Taking her backpack off her back, she quickly unloaded the items that she would need to complete this part of the mission. A few plastic explosives here and a couple of dynamite sticks there; oh yes, this was going to make a BIG boom. She was going to be long gone by then though. 

Grabbing the wire she quickly set to work all the while keeping an ear out for anyone who might be coming through the door. 

~~~

"How are they doing?" Jay questions Mark as they watch the tiny dots that were the security of the place move around. 

"Good, Marcail had a close call back there but they just kept walking." He says taking a sip of the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. 

Shoving some more food into his mouth, Jay nods while chewing, all the while watching the screen. 

The two men had agreed that if they were going to have the boring job, then they were at least going to get to eat while on it. So far no one was arguing with them. Of course it also helped that there was no one there but them.

"I kinda like this." Jay says calmly as he types away at the computer, filling in the information that it was requesting to receive; the information that Chris was going to be sending them soon.

"Huh?"

"I don't have to deal with Marcail's crazy ideas right now."

"You weren't complaining when they got you out alive."

"Ya, but they were still crazy no matter how well they worked."

Shaking his head Mark smiles to himself. "You never had to deal with Chris. I swear to god he was a basket case when he was not in touch with Marcail."

"Chris?"

"Ya, he worries every now and then."

Rolling his eyes Jay nods. "He is way too much like his Dad."

"I think it runs in the bloodline."

"True, though fortunately she is nothing like Relena was at her age or we would all have our hands full trying to keep up with her." 

Taking another scoop of Chinese with his chopsticks, Jay frowned at the piece of chicken that fell into his lap. Before shrugging and popping it into his mouth anyway. 

"If Marcail was like Relena, we could do what we did with Relena. Lock her up safely. I am afraid though that wouldn't work with Marcail." Mark points out. "I think we would all sleep better at night if we could invent a lock a Maxwell can not pick."

"At least the ones with long hair and violet eyes with care free attitudes."

Nodding his head, Mark barely manages to keep his chicken on his chopstick. 

"Who's bright idea was it to eat with these dang things?" He snaps irritated as his attempts finally failed and the whole concoction feel into his lap leaving a greasy stain in the middle on his pristine pants.

"No comment." 

~~~

"Chris, are you done in there?" Marcail's annoyed voice rang over his intercom as Chris worked on getting the reports they needed sent to Jay. 

"Almost, you?"

"Would already be done if this stupid wire would stop breaking. Remind me to kill Jay for this one."

"Hurry."

"Yes, oh fearless one."

Shutting the link down, he tapped at the keyboard in front of him his fingers flying over it with skill that very few people were able to manage. In fact, the only person he had meet who could keep up with him was his father. His mother had been horrified to find that he had changed the codes to his wind of the castle when he was 5. Of course, everyone else had just laughed it off and his father had begun showing him easier tricks. Even though it had been crude lock picking that he had used, it had still worked, which had been his objective at the time. 

He was very much like his father; there was no denying that. Just like Marcail was so much like her father. Of course she had more of her mother's spunk than Duo's humor, but it was still the same difference. Just like he had more of his mother's abilities to show his emotions instead of hiding them like his father. Of course that was just odd.

No other families in the history of the world, he was sure, had such close family ties. All the gundam's had children that had turned out to be just like each other in so many ways that it was freaky.

"Chris, ready to go when you are." Marcail says interrupting his conversation with himself. 

"Done." Came his soft reply as he hit the enter key and the entire base shut down. "Files are sent and the damn thing is finished; I will meet you outside, okay?'

"Fine by me, don't be late." Marcail replies in a singsong tone of voice causing Chris to wince. There was just no telling what that girl was going to do when she was going on like that.

He, on the other hand, needed to get going; they would be coming soon to check up on him or the room. Hopefully Marcail would have a few distractions up her sleeves. She normally did so he would choice his battles and get the hell out of there, which was the smart thing to do. 

Getting outside had really not been that big of a chore. The few men he had run into had not even been expecting an attack and thus had been disposed of easily. Almost two easy since, from Marcail, he heard frequent curses in his ear; he knew she was having more trouble than he was. In fact, she was practically surrounded a few minutes ago.

"Marc, head for the main doors." He snapped into his earpiece when he heard her curse again about the damn men.

"I am trying, Chris, but they're popping out of the frame work; its like they knew I was coming and know exactly what move I am going to pull next."

"Fine, use a Yuy trick instead of relying on all that Maxwell intuition."

"Tried that five minutes ago, damnit, that HURT." She yelps over the intercom unit. "Shit! I think that that one saw my face that time." 

"Just run." 

"Hold on, I see the front." 

A few seconds later, a pissed off Marcail Maxwell made her way out of the building, the men behind her meet up with the even more pissed off Yuy whose gunfire refused to miss.

Grabbing Marcail's hand, Chris high tailed it out of their occasionally turning and shooting. They were almost back to the wall when he felt the fire rip through his upper shoulder and along his lower arm.

"Ahh." He groans tripping and falling to his knees only to have Marcail trip over him and fall head over feet.

"What the hell?" She yelps surprised.

"Go," He orders pushing her back to her feet.

Looking down at the blood on her fingers, Marcail gaped silently at him. "Your shot." She breathes horrified. 

"Go!"

Reaching down Marcail grabs his arm and pulls him to his feet. "Not without you, I will not."

Looking down at her, he shakes his head as he forces his emotions and the pain down the back of his mind. 

"Leave me, Maxwell."

"I will not." She snaps helping walk towards the wall, as the sound of footsteps got closer.

"Yes you will."

"Can you make it over the damn wall?"

"Marcail…"

"Listen, once we get over the wall I hit the detonator and it all goes boom. So if you can just get over that one wall, Yuy, we will have a chance." She snaps her violet eyes staring holes through his Prussian blue ones.

Shaking his head, the injured man closed his eyes and called up his reserves. Slowly, yet surely, he nodded before clenching his teeth.

Later that night, when he was getting himself patched up, Chris could not remember exactly how he got himself over that wall. He remembered the pain of moving and having to throw himself up the wall, but not how he got up there or where the strength came from to perform the maneuver. 

He also remembered Marcail's boom and her call that casually referenced to the fact that there would be an explosion. Though where in the hell she came up with the idea that it would be a _casual_ explosion blew his mind. 

The explosion itself rocked the entire block and probably the entire colony as the building went up in a ball of flame and sound that was truly an epic. On top of that, it blew them both head over heels, and somehow he ended up with Marcail on top of him, her hair coming out of her braid with streaks of dirt on her cheeks. 

Looking up at her he felt his breath still in his throat; she was absolutely gorgeous. 

__

Oh my GOD! Duo would kill me if he knew I was looking at his daughter like this.

Luckily for him, though, she was completely unaware. 

"You're hurt," She says shaking her head while looking at the blood on her hands. It was his blood.

"I will be alright." His voice even to him sounded cold and hard just like the perfect soldier he was supposed to be. 

__

Great, now you sound like your father, Chris.

"Sure you are, but right now I don't have time to argue with you. We need to get back to the van and back home. Do you think you can make it that far?" She questions her dark eyes taking him in. 

"Ya, come on."

Nodding her head, Marcail slips her arm around his waist for support all the while praying that her own reserves would hold out long enough to get him to the van. He may not show fatigue, but she did, and right now she was ready to drop as the stress from the night finally caught up with her. Not to mention the fact that at any second anyone could come out of the night with a gun pointed at their heads. If they got back to the van in one piece, it would be more than just a miracle. It would be a direct intervention of God.

~~~

Rolling over in her bed, Marcail groans softly as her tired muscles protested the action rather loudly. Rolling over she snuggled closer to her pillows before her eyes flew open. Looking around her room she shook her head trying to dispel the sleep from her head. 

Somehow the others had gotten her home in one piece and back in her room, hopefully without her father realizing that she was home. Though the chances of that were slim to none what so ever. Realizing that their was a slight smell permeating the room, and that smell was herself, she made a disgusted sound before practically jetting for the bathtub that connected to her room. It was time to take the longest shower of her life. 

45 minutes later, she finally managed to drag herself out of the shower. Scowling when she came across the clothing with Chris's blood still staining them she scooped them up and threw them in the trash. She wasn't even going to attempt to clean the stains out of them. It was just so much easier to go buy a different pair. Not to mention it saved your hands a lot of problems and then it saved you the price of the cleaning bill. 

Throwing on the nearest pair of clothing in the closet, she quickly braided her hair before heading down the stairs. The sounds of the morning rush were already fast at pace in the kitchen and she wanted breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen, she stopped dead when she saw the Yuy's as well as Jay and Mark sitting around the kitchen table. 

"Morning." She managed with her customary grin, her eyes all the while questioning Jay's for answers. He just gave his customary grin and shrug to her causing her to roll her eyes before plopping down next to him and grabbing some pancakes. 

"Morning, punkin." Her father replies while cutting pancakes into tiny bit sizes for the smaller Maxwells as they fought over the bacon. 

"So what is up with the family reunion?" Marcail questions around a mouth full of bacon ignoring the look of disgust that Mark sent her way. 

"Nothing really, we are all just going mall later."

"Mall?" Marcail says softly, her hunted animal look coming to her face. Marcail hated to shop, especially with her mother and Relena. They were always wanting her to get more feminine clothing and she didn't want to mess with that today.

"That is right, Marcail, and you are going with us. You need some new clothes." Hilde says interrupting her daughter's thoughts.

"I like my old clothes." She argues.

"They are getting worn and some of them have holes."

"So? I like them."

"You are going and that is the end of the question."

Slumping in her chair, she noticed the amused expressions the guys sent each other. 

"Fine, but only if they have to get dressy clothes." Marcail says nodded to Chris, Jay and Mark.

"Fine with me." Relena says her own smile coming to the four. "They could use some new tux's as well for the benefit dinner that is coming up."

Smiling sweetly at the others, Marcail ignored the death glares that Chris and Mark were sending her way. It really didn't faze Jay since he was always being fitted for clothing for his mother. She would have to find another way to get back at him...this would require some thought. 

Forty minutes later, the entire Maxwell and Yuy crew was ready to hit the road. Reaching down Marcail scooped up Tina who grinned with delight at her big sister. Opening the front door, Marcail smiles back at her while shifting her to give Peter enough room to head outside as well. 

Hearing the sounds of a car's tire squeaking down the road, Marcail looked up in time to see a sight that froze her blood.

A black sedan was coming their direction and within it were two gunmen who were clearly aiming for the Maxwell household. Grabbing her brother Marcail pulled him behind her in the futile attempt to keep him from being hit even as her mind analyzed the fact that she was holding Tina. 

The next second, someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side, as someone else jumped in front of her and the children. Rolling in a protective crouch, Marcail desperately tried to keep from squashing Tina with her body weight. The sounds of gunshots were few but they seemed to go on forever within her head. It was almost as if she could hear the echo of them in her soul. And in that second she knew that someone had been hit and it wasn't her; it should have been her. 

Almost mechanically, Marcail stood to her feet leaving Tina in capable hands of Peter. Looking around the yard she felt her body tense in horror at the site in front of her. 

"Oh dear God no, please oh God, no." She whispered brokenly, her whole soul wrenching at the site in front of her. 

Mark was on the grass, his gun lying limp in his fingers, and blood staining his shirt and the grass around him. 

Breaking into a run Marcail never heard the sounds of the others running outside or the gasps of horror. Nor did she see the pain filled expressions fly across Chris and Jay's faces as they looked at their friend. All she saw was Mark and his blood everywhere and she knew it was her fault. 

Falling to her knees next to him, she desperately tried to stop the blood flow, but there were more wounds than she had hands. 

"Mark, you CAN NOT LEAVE ME!" She screams as hysteria starts to creep into her voice. 

"Marc..." He whispers softly as a bloody hand coming up to touch her cheek, relief coloring his voice. "You're…alright?"

"Don't talk." She orders tears streaming down her face. "And, no, I didn't get shot."

"Go…od." He murmurs around a cough. "Take….care……love……" He gaps out desperately trying to talk through the growing haze. "Sister."

"Mark, I swear to God, you can NOT LEAVEME!" She sobs desperately her hold on his other hand tightening. "You will be all right we will get you a doctor and… and...just hang on."

"Can't……time…..I….Love…." Closing his eyes he went limp against her, his beautiful eyes closing for the last time as his breath stilled. Looking down in horror for a moment, Marcail gave out a sound like that of a wounded animal before collapsing against him, her whole body shaking in unchecked sobs. 

"Mark!" She balls against him as she rocked his body with hers. "I swear on all that is holly, they will pay." She cries against him not caring that she was getting his blood all over her, nor did she relinquish her hold on him as hands tried to pry them apart. "I love you as well…my brother."

*sobs* I told you to bring a tissue….leave your contributions in the little box…


	6. Chapter 6

__

Authors Notes: I know what your thinking, she is dead, gone, never coming back. Not really, but I have been busy. I am back though, and summer is here. So be amazed cause I finally updated.

__

Dedication: To Lisa, and Mezzy Ku, for always asking me if I had anything written and editing my chapter. Your both very special and awesome. 

__

Disclamier: DO NOT OWN IT. Though I do own Chris, Marcail, and Jay, you want them, ASK.

The long awaited chapter. 

~~~

She was numb, completely and totally numb, from her head to her toes. She couldn't feel anything; nothing seemed to want to work. Her head felt like lead and her body seemed even heavier. Mostly she remembered the crying. She had hated to cry ever since she was a little girl, it was a hard thing for her, it made her head hurt, her eyes watery, and her nose run, so she did as little of it as possible. But now, now they had gone too far, they had taken one of the most precious people in her life away from her. 

Curling even tighter into her ball she refused to think about anything at all, letting her body drift into the black void that was her existence. She was so tired of everyone leaving her. She had Chris of course, and Jay, but Mark had been special. He had been her first friend, the one person she had looked up to, he had been her big brother, someone she loved and cherished. He had been part of her family. 

Sobs leaking from between her clenched teeth, she desperately battled the rage slowly seeping through her being. She didn't have room for grief and anger, right now grief was winning out, but she didn't want to be around when her timer went off. She was like her dad and mom in that perspective. Right now though she would not cry. 

"Marcail?" Her father's voice gently rang throughout her room, causing her to curl tighter around the pillow she had tucked neatly against her blood stained clothes. 

Hearing him walk towards the bed she whimpered slightly; she was going to loose it if he didn't keep his distance. 

"Oh pumpkin," He breathed tugging her away from her pillow with gentle fingers, and tucking her against him. Crying against his chest Marcail felt drained. She wasn't crying but it took every bit of strength to keep her from not indulging. 

"Why him, daddy? It should have been me out there, not him." She cried softly, her voice pain filled as she was rocked against him, as if she was three once again and not eighteen. 

"I am not sure Marc, sometimes these things just happen, he choose to save you and Tina, and he gave his life to save yours. It was his choice and I don't think he would have it any other way. You were his family, the rest of us just were along for the ride. He loved you like a sister, and I think given the choice he would do it again in a heartbeat. He knew what was coming." 

"I still don't like it," She mumbled. 

"None of us do, darling, none of us do." 

Pulling back slightly she looked into his worried violet eyes, "I will be all right, 

Daddy, I think mom needs you more right now." 

Searching her gaze he sighed before nodding, "All right, if you need me call." 

Nodding once she watched him leave before turning her attention to her clothes, sighing softly she stripped neatly before walking to the bathroom and turning on her shower. Stepping under the fridged water she shivered before turning it up to scalding as she desperately tried to wash the traces of his blood from her body. It was no use, every time she closed her eyes she saw him lying there in a pool of his own blood. It was eating her up inside, he was gone; she would never see him again. Leaning against the wall she let the hot water beat upon her until it turned cold. Reaching over she turned if off before climbing out and turning off the water. She was too tired to deal with anything. Grabbing a night shirt off her stick, she smiled; her mother had been at work, before falling exhausted onto her bed, and falling into a deep slumber. 

~~~

Punching the bed in front of him, Chris Yuy desperately tried to get the image of his best friend lying on the ground out of his head. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life, he was supposed to be invincible, unstoppable, and here he was beating the shit out of a punching bag because he couldn't cry. Cry for his best friend, his closest ally. One of the few people who understood him; instead he was taking it all out on the one thing that wouldn't punch back. 

He had already had to tell his mother to go away, she had finally listened and done just that. His father had not bothered to come near him, he just watched him from afar. That was how he liked it, he wanted to be left alone, with no one to bug him or mess with him. He wanted to be left alone; it was his fault, if he had been just a little faster none of them would be in this position. 

Lady Une had contacted them all earlier, but he had barely heard her message, he was sure Marcail hadn't even paid attention. That was something else that worried him. When she got upset she would turn her emotions inside, unless one of them were around, sometimes she would seek them out, sometimes she wouldn't. It depended on what she was doing, or what was wrong. He could only pray that she would turn to someone this time, it had normally been him or Mark, and right now he didn't think she would come to him. 

Throwing his shirt back over his head, he headed out of the castle, using one of the passages they had discovered from so long ago. He needed to check on her, he knew that Duo and Hilde would make sure that she was okay, but he had to see her with his own two eyes. He wouldn't be satisfied unless he did. The walk was an easy four blocks and he was there in less time than it usually took, as his long legs were quickly eating up the distance. Climbing the vines around her balcony he barely made a sound as he went. The door was already open, reaching the open window he felt his heart clench. She was sleeping on top of the covers again. 

At least she had changed out of her bloody clothes this time, reaching down he gently scooped her up, something he was getting quiet good at, before tucking her under the turned up covers. It looked like Hilde had prepared the room for her, but she had been to tired to care, once again. Watching her sleep for a moment he sighed softly. A slight sound in the hall alerted him to someone's presence, ducking back into the corner he smiled sadly when he saw Tina walk quietly into the room. Looking up at her sissy she stuck her thumb into her mouth before sighing. Turning towards the corner she looked straight at him. 

"Ris up me to ed." She demanded calmly, her expression tired but commanding. 

Chuckling low in the back of his throat, the young man scooped up the adorable child, pulling the covers back from the bed he tucked her in next to the oblivious Marcail. Before leaning down and kissing the little girls check. 

"Arc to." She demands calmly, her wide eyes watching him. 

Hesitating for a moment he nods, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the side of Marcail's cheek. Her skin was soft and rosy, and he never wanted to move. Pulling back quickly he smiled once more before turning towards the window. 

"R oo oing to arry er?" The tiny girl questions. 

Stopping dead Chris turns around blinking at the child. Shrugging he shook his head, before putting a finger to his lips and winking. Walking to the window he snuck out easily the way he had come. He needed to go home and get some rest; he was going to need every bit of it tomorrow. 

~~~

Watching the casket in front of her, Marcail could only stare. How could that contain the once lively Mark? It didn't seem right to her already hazy mind. 

How had this happened to him? 

Feeling Chris squeeze her hand she let her eyes drift towards the podium where her father was speaking. She barely made it out though, she just couldn't comprehend that this was happening yet. Turning her head to the right she saw Jay was just as odd looking as she herself felt. Reaching down she grabbed his hand, much in the same manner that Chris had taken her own, and squeezed. 

Looking down at her Jay smiled softly, yet painfully. 

Holding both hands tighter, Marcail silently vowed to never ever let anyone take them from her, she would not allow it. 

The rest of the funeral went by in a blur for her, she got a lot of 'I am sorry's' and her class mates were all broken up and shook by the incident. But other than that, nothing really pulled her out of her fuzz. She felt alone and cold, and only the constant pressure of Chris and Jay's hand's holding her own kept her moving, gave her a sense that she was alive in this world. Her head felt like it was in the clouds, and it was almost like she was viewing her body from somewhere else, a different world even. 

Looking at her father she sighed softly, she just could not make herself cry, she wanted to, she had been able to earlier, but now, now she couldn't even make her eyes water. Turning to Chris she whispered softly. "Lets go now." 

~~~

She couldn't sleep, her body just was not cooperating with her tonight. Chris had already come and gone, she didn't know how long he had been checking up on her but she guessed that it was a while. She hadn't minded tonight, he had made her feel safe, secure almost. Now she was alone again, and her mind kept traveling back to the sight of him lying there. 

~ 

__

Hearing the sounds of a car's tire squeaking down the road, Marcail looked up in time to see a sight that froze her blood. 

A black sedan was coming in their direction and in it were two gunmen who were clearly aiming for the Maxwell household. Grabbing her brother Marcail pulled him behind her in the futile attempt to keep him from being hit even as her mind analyzed the fact that she was holding Tina. 

The next second, someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side, as someone else jumped in front of her and the children. Rolling in a protective crouch, Marcail desperately tried to keep from squashing Tina with her body weight. The sounds of gunshots were few but they seemed to go on forever within her head. It was almost as if she could hear the echo of them in her soul. And in that second she knew that someone had been hit and it wasn't her; it should have been her. 

Almost mechanically, Marcail stood to her feet leaving Tina in capable hands of Peter. Looking around the yard she felt her body tense in horror at the site in front of her. 

"Oh dear God no, please oh God, no." She whispered brokenly, her whole soul wrenching at the site in front of her. 

Mark was on the grass, his gun lying limp in his fingers, and blood staining his shirt and the grass around him. 

Breaking into a run Marcail never heard the sounds of the others running outside or the gasps of horror. Nor did she see the pain filled expressions fly across Chris and Jay's faces as they looked at their friend. All she saw was Mark and his blood everywhere and she knew it was her fault. 

Falling to her knees next to him, she desperately tried to stop the blood flow, but there were more wounds than she had hands. 

"Mark, YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME!" She screams as hysteria starts to creep into her voice. 

"Marc..." He whispered softly as a bloody hand coming up to touch her cheek, relief coloring his voice. "You're…alright?" 

"Don't talk." She ordered, tears streaming down her face. "And, no, I didn't get shot." 

"Go…od." He murmurs around a cough. "Take….care……love……" He gaps out desperately trying to talk through the growing haze. "Sister." 

"Mark, I swear to God, you can NOT LEAVEME!" She sobs desperately, her hold on his other hand tightening. "You will be all right, we will get you a doctor and… and...just hang on." 

"Can't……time…..I….Love…." Closing his eyes he went limp against her, his beautiful eyes closing for the last time as his breath stilled. Looking down in horror for a moment, Marcail gave out a sound like that of a wounded animal before collapsing against him, her whole body shaking in unchecked sobs. 

"Mark!" She balls against him as she rocked his body with hers. "I swear on all that is holly, they will pay." She cried against him not caring that she was getting his blood all over her, nor did she relinquish her hold on him as hands tried to pry them apart. "I love you as well…my brother." 

~ 

Waking up with a gasp, she stared sightlessly at the wall; she had not even realized that she had fallen asleep. Shivering slightly she contemplated going and laying with her parents, but she was far to big to do such a thing anymore. 

Besides, she knew Tina was probably already there since she wasn't with her yet. Sighing softly she closed her eyes only to have the image of Mark lying in her arms flash before her eyes again. Sitting up, she grabbed a jacket before heading for her balcony. She was going for a walk. 

She wasn't sure how long she had been moving around, her hair was un bound, and her feet were aching from standing all day, but she continued on. Not sure where she was going, all she knew was she had to get out of the house. Which was why when she suddenly found herself in front of the Yuy mansion she gaped in surprise. She had not been here in forever, or so it seemed. Hesitating for a moment she bit her lip in indecision before continuing on towards the entrance she knew by heart. A few minutes later she was in Chris's room, biting her lip as she stared at him, he looked extremely relaxed in his current state. During the day he was always so cold, so silent, now he looked lost, alone. Taking off her coat, she hesitated a moment more before climbing into the bed next to him. He awoke instantly. 

Blinking up into his startled blue eyes, she felt her own tears come to her eyes. "I am sorry, I can leave…" 

"No, its alright." He murmured, his heart doing flip flops; how had she gotten in without him hearing her? Watching a tear run down her check he felt his heart clench. 

Reaching up he gently rubbed the tear away with his thumb, "I am sorry," he whispered pulling her into his arms. 

Sobbing against his chest, Marcail for the first time in days felt safe, comfortable, and whole. She was also able to cry, something that had been lost to her the entire day. Balling against him she barely felt him shift her, all she knew was that Mark was gone, and for the first time in days she didn't feel alone. 

"I am sorry," She sobbed against him. 

"For what?" He breathed as her crying slowed to more gentle tears. 

"For bothering you." 

"Marc, you could never bug me." He murmured softly, tugging her lithe form against him once again, "You're no bother I promise." 

Looking down he blinked and shook his head when he realized she had fallen asleep against him. Pulling the covers over the two of them he smiled softly, before settling her more comfortable against him. "You're no bother at all." 


End file.
